Plata negra
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Ellos tenian un acuerdo, una relación, una vida. Pero Ryddle se metio con lo que Lucius mas amaba, Draco, su hijo. Oneshot, Slash, primer fic de este tipo y posiblemente el ultimo. Mi reino por un Revew!


**Plata negra**

**

* * *

  
**

Ellos tenían una relación, un acuerdo, una vida.

Pero entonces Ryddle se metió con lo que Lucius más amaba, tal vez lo único de hecho. Draco, su hijo.

_**Música clásica caldeaba el ambiente. En el centro del elegante salón, jóvenes parejas ataviadas de magnificas túnicas se deslizaban al ritmo de un vals. Un apuesto joven de cabellera color carbón observaba todo con cierta pereza, sus bellos ojos miraban sin ver el entorno. A pesar de su obvia hermosura, sus gestos eran pétreos, sin vida. Durante la media hora que llevaba ahí lo habían invitado a bailar una gran cantidad de jovencitas, pero lo único que obtuvieron fue una negativa más o menos amable dependiendo de su importancia y posición social.**_

_**De pronto, el silencio cayó sobre la sala. Extrañado por el súbito cambio de ambiente, levantó la mirada con gesto de fastidio y aparente indiferencia. La máscara le duro poco. Frente a él se encontraba el ser mas magnifico que había visto jamás. Todos los ahí congregados lo miraban con envidia o adoración, él mismo se dejó envolver por la elegancia y magnetismo que ese joven emanaba. Portaba una elaborada túnica en color esmeralda y plateado, Slytherin sin duda...Sus afiladas y armoniosas facciones combinaban a la perfección con su pálida piel y platinado cabello, de un color rubio sin igual, casi blanco, simplemente celestial. **_

_**Le llevó un rato volver a nuestra dimensión, y que mejor manera de arribar que con una voz antinatural, cargada de seguridad y garbo. Sin embargo, tenía un tono aterciopelado que causaba un efecto similar a la flauta del hipnotizador con la serpiente.**_

_**-Lucius Malfoy.- Tardó un segundo en entender que se dirigía a é, y que lo que escuchaba no era un poema sino su nombre. Haciendo gala de su temple, respondió.**_

_**-Tom Ryddle.- Lucius le dedico una sonrisa cordial y por primera vez noto que sus ojos poseían un exótico color gris.**_

_**Se mantuvieron la mirada unos minutos, analizándose, plata y ónix se encontraron…Y se engancharon.**_

.

.

.

Rayos de luz volaban de un lado a otro, rayos de luz mortal.

_**.**_

.

.

_**-Lucius...-susurró Lord Voldemort extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio platinado. Este se tenso ante el tono... ¿suplicante?**_

_**-Lucius, mírame- insistió el pelinegro. Al ser obedecido, tomó valor y deposito un breve beso en los labios del Malfoy. -Sabes que es mi destino hacer esto ¿cierto?**_

_**-Sí, lo sé- fue lo único que Lucius pudo responder.**_

_**-Ten- dijo Tom, pues eso era para el platinado, sólo Tom, y le entregó un desgastado diario de cuero negro.**_

_**Lucius se quedo mirando el cuaderno con cara pasmada sin entender el significado.**_

_**-Es mi diario- explicó el dueño.- Mientras lo tengas, una parte de mí siempre será para ti.**_

_**En ese momento, Lucius Malfoy no sabía qué tan cierto era eso, pero impulsado por un sentimiento que sólo Tom le provocaba le besó como a él le gustaba, como él era: suave y firme. Se dejó llevar por la pasión que sentía, ignorando que en sus manos, literalmente, Ryddle… Voldemort... quien ya sabéis… dejaba su alma.**_

.

.

.

Todos los recuerdos de Lucius le pasaban por la mente, como en las películas muggles que tantas veces él y...To...Ryddle, habían visto en secreto. Recordaba que, llevado por la ira y el despecho, puso el diario en la cesta de la Weasley menor. Recordar, era todo lo que con Ryddle tenía, recuerdos...Pero ahora no era tiempo de ponerse nostálgico, no cuando _**él**_

**estaba en peligro...**

_**.**_

.

.

_**En medio de una gran habitación se encontraba una amplia cama de doseles verdes, y dentro de las suaves sabanas, dos amantes descansaban.**_

_**-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me encanta tu cabello?**_

_**-Sí Tom, más de una vez- contestó Lucius levantando la cara hacia él con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia grabada en el rostro. Su entrevistador aprovechó el momento y lo besó. Después, el rubio volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de mármol de su compañero para que este pudiera seguir acariciando su larga cabellera.**_

.

.

.

Gritos y llantos por todos lados. El jefe de la familia Malfoy pasaba su mirada frenética de un lado a otro, _**buscándole,**_ pero sólo pudo encontrar a Narcisa que estaba igual de angustiada que él. No pudo evitar recordar cuánto admiraba a esa mujer, a su...esposa. Mucho tiempo se odio a sí mismo, pues aunque ella le daba todo, él siempre volvía con _**él**__, _y si vivía era para él. Desde el momento de su matrimonio siempre estuvieron juntos, pero como la rubia decía, _"…Yo jamás podré romper lo que ustedes tienen Lucius...va mas allá._.."

Torbellino interminable, así era su vida compartida con el mago más temido jamás.

Lucius siempre fue para Tom Ryddle todo lo que él deseo ser: Sangre pura, poderoso, hermoso, inigualable...

Y por alguna razón que el pelinegro nunca entendió, él resulto ser todo lo que Lucius deseaba.

Hasta que llego _**él.**_

_**.**_

.

.

_**Por una ventana se podía apreciar un enternecedor cuadro: Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba recostada sobre su amplio lecho, con una expresión agota pero feliz. Junto a ella, sentado y contemplando un manojo de mantas, estaba Lucius.**_

_**Una lágrima solitaria escapó y rodó por la mejilla de Tom Ryddle, pues sabía que, a partir de ese momento, Lucius no sería nunca más sólo de él.**_

_**Después de esa noche, Lucius Malfoy ascendió a Mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, porque si no veía a su familia, por momentos Tom creía que ganaba la batalla. Pero entonces llegaba la hora de que Lucius volviera a su casa...a su hogar. Y llegaba el momento en que ese brillo llegaba a sus ojos, ese brillo que nunca estaba ahí para él, que sólo le veía dedicado para el "otro". Para su heredero, su hijo. Su Draco.**_

.

.

.

Ellos compartían una relación, un acuerdo, una vida...

_**.**_

.

.

_**Miles de imágenes invadían su mente, miles de sentimientos: La frustración cuando usaba a Severus para darle celos, la pasión que lo llenaba al estar solos, la admiración ante su decisión e inteligencia, la emoción ante las demostraciones de que lo de ellos iba mas allá de las sabanas… y por último, el odio.**_

.

.

.

Ellos compartían una relación, un acuerdo, una vida...

Pero entonces Ryddle se metió con lo que Lucius más amaba, tal vez lo único de hecho.

Draco.

Su hijo.

Y entonces Lucius eligió. Y Lord Voldemort salió perdiendo.

Una vez más ante un niño, una vez más ante _**él.**_

* * *

Uff...Me costó una barbaridad escribir esto...hahaha, es el primer Slash que escribo, y muy posiblemente el ultimo. Estaba en una de mis cada vez más frecuentes noches de insomnio y no les miento, no pude pegar ojo hasta haber anotado la idea de este fic. Hoy me levanté y lo primero que hice fue correr a escribirlo, espero no decepcionarlos.

Quiero agradecer a **Cheza**, por corregir mi horrografía, y por que a parte de ser una excelente Beta, es una muy querida amiga.

Ein kuss

Ginna


End file.
